


Sweet For You

by DrakonaFuyu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakonaFuyu/pseuds/DrakonaFuyu
Summary: A little sugar, spice and love is all you need in an apple pie. But things get a little bit more complicated when McCree wants to make something sweet for his love.





	Sweet For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youraveragejoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraveragejoke/gifts).



> Hello guys, 
> 
> This is my first McHanzo fic, so I hope you all enjoy it.  
> Especially youraveragejoke. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.
> 
> And a super special thanks to robocryptid for helping me beta it.

The sweet smell of apples and cinnamon wafted through the air of the Gibraltar base, quiet save for the hum of electricity. Many of the Overwatch members had already left for the holidays, there was a few stragglers left, and the people staying behind.

There was a beautifully baked apple pie sitting in the middle of the kitchen. Its crust golden and flaky with the promise of a crunchy delight, encasing the taste of home for one Jesse McCree. One could imagine the gooey sweetness of apples, cinnamon and a baker’s love. The irresistible dessert tempting fate as it fell prey to a sneaky ninja. He could hear the approaching footfall of a man certain that he was alone.

“PIE THIEF!” A familiar bass boomed throughout the room as Jesse jumped from behind the counter with an accusatory finger pointing at...

“Hanzo?” The cowboy questioned, letting his eyes wander over Hanzo’s statue-like body, beyond his thieving hands hovering just above his pie. Within an instant, Jesse captured the archer’s ridiculous position with his comm, completed with Hanzo’s tongue peeking out from those beautiful lips.

Next thing he knew, Hanzo was roaring after him. A futile attempt to erase the man who dared capture such an absurd visage. He dove after the cowboy, tackled the man to the ground as they grappled around. One trying to keep his device out of reach, the other attempting to steal it to erase that picture.

Eventually, Hanzo gave up to rest on his prosthetics. Lips parting from an unhappy pout in readiness to demand for compensation.

“Hey now…” McCree raised his hands in defence as he got up. “You’re the one stealin’ may pie, darl,” he drawled, watching the stoic archer flush and attempt to regain his composure. McCree helped him to his feet and tangle their hands together, smiling mischievously.

“I was planning to correctly store it in the fridge.” Hanzo deflected despite being caught. Throwing a distasteful glance at his love as his ploy was made fickle by his cheeks reddening and guilty gaze. 

“You’re not foolin’ nobody, my sweetie pie” McCree crooned, crowding into Hanzo’s space until he could wrap his arms around him. Hanzo’s nose wrinkled at the endearment. “I’ll save you a piece when it’s ready, darlin’.” Hanzo gave a half-hearted huff before succumbing to the cowboy’s ministrations. He pulled the archer closer with a gentle tug at his waist, nuzzling and pressing kisses up his neck. Hanzo easily wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck, eager to return those soft, sweet kisses, savouring the moment.

They didn’t even hear the pressurised doors slide open till the familiar electronic exclamations of their resident cyborg caught their attention.

“GET A ROOM YOU TWO! I CAME HERE FOR THE PIE!” Genji complained loudly as he approached the kitchen area. With a smirk, McCree pushed Hanzo down onto the table, conveniently right next to that beautiful apple pie.  His aim was to kiss the breath away from one handsome dragon. The cyborg’s cries of shock and horror quickly disappeared down the hallways, screaming for his Master to erase such a terrifying sight from his mind’s eye.

When McCree pulled away, his heart skipped at the sight of his usually stoic lover beaming softly up at him with dazed eyes. Hanzo’s hair splayed behind his head like a dark halo, the gold silk tie tangled between the strands. McCree leaned back down for another kiss.

“You’re beautiful Han. I love you.”

 

~~~

 

“Hey Genji…” His head piqued in interest as that Southern drawl came with the promise of one serving of hot apple pie. “In exchange for this glorious American dessert,” McCree dramatically the portion with ice cream in a practised flourish, “How ‘bout you tell me what your brother o’er there likes to have for Christmas?”

Genji deadpanned, slowly sliding his katana out, “You dare blackmail me with dessert McCree? Have you no self-preservation?” Jesse chuckled nervously, shifting on his feet as his eyes landed on Hanzo enjoying his piece with tea and a good book. “Ugh, get that shitty grin out of my face!” Genji gave a playful scowl as he shoved McCree’s face.

“I’m sure you know he likes strawberry shortcake, but if you want something special, I guess stuff like wagashi suits his tastes more. He likes taiyaki.” The cyborg hummed as he shovelled the pie into his mouth. Jesse laughing at his voracity.

“Wagashi, eh? Like that funny fish thing, right?” McCree mused, pulling his comm out to start looking at recipes.

“Yep! Exactly that!” The younger Shimada rumbled contently, having already devoured most of the sizable portion.

“You ain’t pulling my leg, are you Genji?” The cowboy arched his brow with a smirk.

“It’s good pie, plus you’re doing something nice for anija. My good deed is done for the day.” Genji murmured through eager mouthfuls as Jesse lost himself in the recipes.

Genji’s own comm sounded, springing him into action. “Got to go! Master and I better leave before the storm hits.” He thanked the cowboy before he scurried off for his flight. McCree only made a noncommittal sound in response, not hearing a single word.

Focussed, he failed to notice Hanzo’s approach till the shorter man wrapped his arms around him to give him a chaste kiss. “Jesse, I’m going to go train.” The cowboy jolted in surprise, dropping his comm on the table. Hanzo raised his brow in question. “Is everything alright?”

McCree tittered nervously, assuring the man everything was fine an’ dandy. “Just looking into a new dessert, sweetheard. I’ll see you later for movie night.” He returned the kiss, watching Hanzo leave with a trailing suspicion. As soon as the archer left the room, Jesse heaved a relieved sigh.

“Athena dear, can you keep an eye out on Hanzo fer me? Wanna keep this a surprise.”

She chuckled in response. “Sure thing Cowboy. Also, I shall send you the best recipe I can find on the internet. We have all the tools we need.”

The AI hummed, her help causing Jesse to beam into the air. “Ain’t you a sweetheart? Thank you, darl.”

McCree quickly gathered all the ingredients and equipment, looking over the recipe as he rolled his sleeves up. “Huh, somehow we have a pan an’ everything,” he mused as inspected the taiyaki pan.

“It belongs to the Shimada’s. I believe they have not yet had the chance to make the sweet. You can also make it with custard instead of red bean paste, although that may detract from the traditional aspect of the taiyaki,” the disembodied voice informed, while Jesse sifted through the dry ingredients before mixing them in with the wet.

“We’ll ain’t that a shame.”

He hummed as he worked the batter to silkiness, then wrapped it up to refrigerate before starting the custard. “Seems easier than I thought. So, what now Athena?” “You let the cust— _SCHZZZT!_ ” Jesse was instantly thrown into darkness as Athena short-circuited. The silence deafening before the sudden storm hit the Watchpoint, startling thunder shook the walls. A warning for the torrential rain crashing against the kitchen window.

“Uh… Athena dear? You alright there? What’s the Watchpoint status?” McCree asked uncertainly.

The soft buzz of electricity brought some life back into the building. “I’m back online. We are currently using our backup generator, but our main source is currently malfunctioning due to the intensity of the storm. I recommend minimal use of power where possible, for conservation.” Jesse sighed and disappointedly began saving the food to make it another day. He set them aside and began to clean up in the dark, watching the storm play out.

“McCree?” Jesse turned around only to have his breath catch in his throat, Hanzo’s hair was still wet from what he presumed was an interrupted shower. His eyes lingering on the rivulets slidding down toned muscles while Hanzo dried his hair.

“The power is out.” McCree said flatly, returning to the dishes while watching Hanzo approach.

“Is Athena alright?” He eyed the equipment while Jesse finished up.

McCree turned to wrap his arms around the archer. “She’s fine. A little storm ain’t going to hurt a single hair on her head. Whatcha looking at?”

Hanzo nostalgically as he runs a hand over the equipment, picked up the taiyaki pan. “I’ve been intending to make taiyaki for Genji, but I wonder if he still likes taiyaki. It was a childhood favourite of his, especially come Christmas.” McCree made a weird guttural noise.

“Now hold up, ain’t that lil fish pancake thing a favourite of yours?”

The archer turned to McCree with a soft chuckle “Nah, it’s always been Genji’s favourite.”

“But he said it was yours.”

“Hah?” Hanzo gave Jesse a quizzical look.

“Well, y’see I wanted to make something sweet for my sweetie pie, and you seem to like pies and cake, so why not something Japanese?” McCree rambled, watching him anxiously.

Hanzo’s features softened and laughed softly. “It was the only sweet I refused to share as a child. So…” He smiled up at Jesse, those dark, sharp eyes focusing on him and giving the poor cowboy lovely nervous jitters. “Did you make any?”

Jesse pouted, pressing a soft apologetic kiss to Hanzo’s lips. “Unfortunately, the power went out before I could fire up the stove. Got everything ready an’ all. But Athena said we should limit our power usage.”

The archer pursed his lips in thought as he slipped from McCree’s grasp. Pulling things from the fridge and shoving them into McCree’s arms. “You honour me, take these to your room and get the movies started. I’ll bring some things. We will still have our movie night. Thank you.” Hanzo beamed, giving McCree a chaste kiss before slipping from the room.

 

~~~

 

When Hanzo slipped into the room with a box and a bag, the cowboy watched on inquisitively as the archer eagerly slid into Jesse’s infamous serape. “Well darlin’, you oughta buy a man a dinner first.” McCree rumbled with a quiet laugh, easily pulling the smaller man closer.

“We are going to have crappy American ramen, then taiyaki with your choice of poison.” Hanzo smirked, brandishing their preferred liquor.

“Aren’t you a dream?” McCree drawled as he watched Hanzo set up the gas stove, settling into a familiar and domestic routine.

Their stomachs were half full and a Western played in the background, the mood begging for something sweet. Hanzo turned on the stove again, wielding the funny-shaped frying pan, with three bowls. One of the smaller ones containing a sweet-smelling dark paste. “Hanny bear, what’s that?” Jesse murmured softly into Hanzo’s ear as they waited for the pan to heat.

“Anko. It is red bean paste. Most taiyaki are made with it or with custard instead. I had them on hand.” The cowboy settled as he watched Hanzo make meticulous little fish pancakes. A sweet heady aroma filled the air as they were toasted to a golden perfection.

Jesse peppered the archer with kisses, hoping to distract him. It earned him a gentle slap on the hand. “Let them cool a little, my love,” Hanzo chastised, taking Jesse’s hand in his to press a soft kiss to the back of it, holding on to it as he sets his hand back down into his lap. “Would you like a red bean one, or a custard one?” Hanzo asked, peering over his shoulder to see McCree analyse the treats.

“Let’s give the good ole red one a shot, ey?” He snatched it up and tore the fish-like treat in two. Steam rose from its warm middle, Jesse took a generous bite from the center. “It’s not half bad.” Jesse grinned, taking his time to savour the subtle sweetness of the beans encased with a soft yet crunchy exterior.

Hanzo huffed softly in amusement as he bit the taiyaki from the tail, letting that red bean flavour fill his mouth. He sighed happily as he watched McCree polished his own off.

“Well, what’s tickling you pink, handsome?” McCree smirked, brushing the crumbs away as he went back to snuggling his love.

“People say that the way you eat taiyaki reflects your personality. If you take the first bite from the head, you’re an optimist. A bite from the tail means you’re a romantic. And one from the fin means you’re sensitive.”

“And what does it say about those who rip their lil fish pancakes in halves?”

Hanzo smirks, almost purring at McCree as he licked the remainders from his fingers.

“They say people who rip their taiyaki is a man of action.” Hanzo growled, voice dropping an octave as his hands slid up McCree’s shirt. He moved to straddle the man.

“Ooh, I like the sound of that sweet pea. Come here and give me some sugar,” Jesse drawled as he gave him a devilish smirk, sending shivers down the smaller man’s spine before kissing him sweetly. The taste of red bean mixed with the lingering flavours of whiskey and fine sake, making it almost sickeningly sweet and terribly intoxicating. Murmurs of sweet nothings disappeared into the air of the stormy night.

They pressed on, lost in a world of their own. Just the two of them in an empty base, the rest of the world drowned out by the storm. They would rather spend Christmas in each other’s arms than anywhere else.

 


End file.
